


Never Smile At A Crocodile

by toesohnoes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn't foolish enough to trust Moriarty, not for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Smile At A Crocodile

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/10989248839/the-sight-of-moriarty-is-still-enough-to-make-john).

The sight of Moriarty is still enough to make John tense up when he walks into the kitchen – it’s instinct. Even after they’ve spent several months fucking around with one another, it’s difficult to forget the ever-present danger in the air. Around Moriarty, John can always feel the phantom weight of explosives around his chest.

“You’re wearing my clothes,” he observes blearily, still chasing sleep from his mind.

He needs to be on alert around Moriarty; he can never tell if he’s here as a lover or an enemy.

“They smell like you. I like it,” Moriarty says, looking away from the window. He smiles and it looks terrifying. “I think I’ll keep them.”

John remembers a time, months ago, when Moriarty had murmured similar words against his skin. _I think I’ll keep you_ , he had said, as if it was his decision to make. John still feels like he’s falling – he’s lost his grip on his own morals and reality. He’s lost it all.

Moriarty gestures to bring him closer and John comes, unable to resist. Moriarty’s hands are quick and certain as they slide beneath John’s clothes and hold him steady as Moriarty kisses him, more teeth than tongue. His lips ache from it but he gives as good as gets – he’ll leave Moriarty’s mouth red and swollen, pain in every wicked word.

It’s the least he can do; it’s the only way he remembers how to fight.


End file.
